I Feel You
by Hinano Kinsuke
Summary: [One-shot] It hurts when your gender becomes a doubt among your teammates. To be made fun of, to be laughed at because you're prettier than any other boys... That is exactly the situation the pretty boy Hinano Kinsuke (not an OC, he's a midfielder from Arakumo Gakuen) has to face. This is a one-shot focusing on how Hinano finds a new hope in his life as a girly-looking boy.


**Just something I made up out of boredom.**

**P/S: Hinano Kinsuke is NOT an OC. He's the girly-looking midfielder from Arakumo Gakuen, if you noticed one in Inazuma Eleven GO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO and its characters in any way at all, including Hinano Kinsuke. If he is mine, then he'd be a girl.**

* * *

.

**I Feel You**

.

Hinano Kinsuke kicked an empty can lying about the empty street, not for fun, but to let go of the devil that kept growing in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like to be labeled as a girl, although his appearance and his manners suggest that he might be a girl—no—he totally looks like one.

_I am a boy, _he thought. _If I am not, then what do you suppose this thing in my pants is?_

Partly, it was his fault for keeping his hair long. Well, by partly, he meant by just for 10 percent or so. As for the other 90 percent, the blame goes to his teammates Amemiya Taiyou and Sata Tosamaru for doubting his real gender. And I'm not talking about short-term doubts. It happened since the first day he joined Arakumo soccer team and he had to swallow the bitter truth that it lasted until today.

"Hey, Kinsuke-chan!" Taiyou called, that usual cheerful smile carved across his face as he gave the blonde boy a tap on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're going back home alone?"

"Yeah, Kinsuke-chan," Tosamaru nodded his head in agreement, looking up at the sky that was getting darker as it merged with black and blue color. "A cutie like you walking alone at this hour…"

"Let me be your knight in shining armor!" Taiyou said teasingly, and Tosamaru nudged him.

"Stop treating me like a girl," Kinsuke scowled, and the boys exchanged glances with each other before bursting out into a fit of soft giggles.

"Did I just hear a joke?" Tosamaru said between his giggles that started to annoy the devil out of Kinsuke. He then slapped Taiyou's back as both of them bent down from the pain in their stomachs that grew from giggling too hard.

Kinsuke arched an eyebrow and walked off, tossing his hair in those boys' faces. _Tosamaru should know that if it's dangerous for a 'cutie' like me to walk in the dark_, he thought as he stomped away, _he shouldn't really have stopped me in midway just to throw me a foolish joke!"_

Devils prodded his butt with their pitchforks, setting Kinsuke's anger towards his teammates ablaze like a house on fire, and tears fell from his eyes from not being able to hold anything back any longer. He admitted it himself that crying won't make him grow any manlier, but he needed it. He needed one chance to cry his aching heart out.

"I AM A BOY!" a voice screamed in thin air.

_ Yes, I really am! _

"Why can't anyone see it?!"

_Why? Why can't they?_

"I have the same dick that you guys always have!"

_Yes, I do! I do have the same dick that they always have!_

Kinsuke clenched his fist tight. Those voices from his heart… He could hear them loud and clear! It was only the matter of time before those voices could break free from his rib cage and echo through every little spaces in this cruel world!

"I AM A BOY!" Kinsuke yelled at the top of his lungs, and it felt good! It felt good to let everyone know what he was always trying to tell them!

"Who's that?" the voice asked.

Kinsuke widened his eyes and looked around. Did the voice from his heart asked who he was?

"Aren't—aren't you Hinano Kinsuke from Arakumo Gakuen?" a tall girl asked, jumping out of a bush near to the static place where Kinsuke was standing.

"And you are?" Kinsuke asked in bewilderment, blushing deep red. The girl, must somehow heard him from the expression she was wearing on her pretty face. "Don't tell me… It was you who yelled just now!"

"I'm Kurosaki Makoto from Seidouzan," she said. "And yes, it was me… I'm sorry if I startled you or anything."

"Ku—Kurosaki Makoto?" Kinsuke stammered, hesitating to speak further. "So you're a boy!"

Kurosaki frowned in annoyance. "I thought you heard me just now!"

"Oh—oh yes, I did. I thought those yells came from my heart… and I was imagining that I could actually hear them," Kinsuke explained, chortling sheepishly, "Probably because I was thinking about the same thing."

"The same… Thing?" Kurosaki asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "What do you mean?"

"I guess… We're dealing with the same problem, Kurosaki," Kinsuke said, smiling bitterly.

Kurosaki pursed his lips and bowed his head low, trying hard to hold back his tears from falling. "I—I know…" his shoulders shook as he spoke. "It hurts… and I know crying won't make me grow any manlier but…"

"You need once chance to cry your aching heart out," Kinsuke said calmly, and Kurosaki looked up at him in wonder.

"How… How did you know… How did you know what I was going to say, Kinsuke-kun?" Kurosaki asked, placing both of his hands on Kinsuke's shoulders.

"It feels good to be called Kinsuke-kun," Kinsuke chuckled dryly. "I told you, Kurosaki-san. It's the same problem we're dealing with… The exact same situation that we're facing."

A smile formed on Kurosaki's face, and a new hope was built deep in his heart. It's always good to have someone who understands.

"Maybe we can sort things out…" Kurosaki said, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "Together?"

"Together," Kinsuke said, nodding his head.

Both of them flashed each other a smile that reflected their new hope and bond that was created. Kinsuke gave his hand to his new friend, and as Kurosaki was about to reach for it to shake… They heard a scream coming from somewhere not far from them.

"I AM A BOY!" the voice yelled.

They looked at each other and rushed towards the dark street. As they approached a lamp-post, they saw a figure of ponytailed boy crouching in darkness followed by sobs and sniffs.

"H—hello…?" Kurosaki said.

"Who are you guys?!" the boy shouted, and both of them stopped dead in their paces before shouting in unison:

"KIRINO RANMARU?!"

**Fin**

* * *

**I should've added Afuro here… but well, three is enough. Maybe Afuro can create a club / soccer team for pretty boys? Just a suggestion, though. (My idea, don't steal! If you ever have to, PM me.)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Throw in some reviews, for the sake of these pretty boys, please?**


End file.
